


Little Ones

by directorsharpie



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorsharpie/pseuds/directorsharpie
Summary: A bunch of one-shots pre/post-heist





	1. Baby Ocean(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr @louxdebbie

It was a regular Friday afternoon, Lou and Debbie had picked Darcy up from school and the two were currently sat in the ice-cream parlor a few blocks from home. It was something they did every week ever since the young girl started going to school a few months ago. The young girl was the happiest when she had melted ice-cream dripping all over her hands so the couple thought that would be the best time to break the news to the young girl.

“Sweetie there’s something that mommy and I need to tell you,” Lou said and waited for the young girl to look up from the ice cream cone. The blonde had to hold back a laugh when the young girl finally looked at her because somehow she had managed to get chocolate ice cream on her forehead. Debbie quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the young brunettes face and hands before she got it all over her clothes. 

“Can we get more ice cream?” Darcy asked her eyes glancing between her moms. Lou nodded while Debbie shook her head in disagreement, the brunette glared at her wife before turning their attention back to their daughter. 

“Maybe tomorrow Darce, but there is something we need to tell you and I think you’re going to like it,” Debbie said and the young girl looked at her with a confused look on her face but Debbie continued to tell her the news. “How would you feel about becoming a big sister?”

The three-year-olds tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. 

“Like Derek?” Darcy asked referring to Tammy’s eldest son, and Lou nodded her head because she didn’t want to confuse the girl. 

“Yeah Derek is a big brother to Keri, and you will be a big sister to your new brother or sister,” Lou said and Darcy seemed to understand exactly what her parents were trying to tell her and her eyes lit up at the thought of having a younger sibling. 

“Can I have a baby sister because boys are mean,” Darcy stated causing the two women to laugh, while Darcy just sat there clueless as to why they were laughing. Once they were all finished the three of them left the ice cream parlor and headed back home, where they were met with Constance and Nineball sat on the couch watching the TV.

“Oh you’re back early,” Constance said once she noticed them in the room. Darcy ran over to the couch to hug her aunts after she had hugged each of them she wedged herself in between them. Lou and Debbie smiled at their daughter before leaving the room and going into the kitchen, not long after they left Constance headed into the kitchen to get the three of them a drink. 

“Do you wanna know a secret?” Darcy kind of whispered but not really, it sounded louder than her normal speaking voice. Nineball looked down at the four year old with a confused look on her face, because what kind of secret could a girl her age possibly have? 

“Sure,” she responded curiously as to what the young girl was about to tell her. She closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of her, and turned to face the tiny brunette.

“I am a big sister,” Darcy said, with a smile from ear to ear covering her face, before jumping off of the couch and into the kitchen to her moms. Nineball sat staring at the spot where Darcy was sat, in complete shock. She didn’t expect the couple to have one kid let alone another one, but she should have expected this because Debbie and Lou would do anything for their daughter and she had overheard the two talking about having another kid before. 

A few days later Debbie and Lou called all of the girls over to their house for drinks and food. The eight of them were all sat around in the living room with Darcy, Derek, and Keri playing in the room next to them. Once everyone was finished eating and all of the Chinese takeout boxes were cleared away, Lou handed drinks out to everyone but Debbie she had a bottle of water instead. However, nobody but Nineball noticed, but that’s because Darcy told her the other day. When everyone was slightly tipsy Lou whispered something into Debbie’s ear and the brunette nodded her head slightly. 

“Guys we have something to tell you.” Lou stood up from her seat next to Debbie and seven pairs of eyes were on her. 

“We’re having another baby.”

As soon as the words left the brunette's lips the room was filled with high pitched squeals, which were mostly from Tammy, Daphne, and Rose, but each woman hugged and congratulated the happy couple. The noise caused the three kids to wander back into the room, each of them sitting next to Constance and Nineball because they were the only ones who weren’t making so much noise. 

“I’m gonna pretend that I didn’t already know, so congrats girls,” Nineball smiled as Darcy climbed onto her lap. 

“What? How?” Debbie asked looking down at her stomach, simply to double check that she didn’t look like she was showing, which she wasn’t; and that only confused the older woman further. The other’s turned to look at her and she simply smiled down at the girl in her lap.

“This little loudmouth told me the other day when Constance and I were over here.”

Lou rolled her eyes as she sat back on the couch with her feet resting on the coffee table, Debbie by her side doing exactly the same, except she didn’t have a beer in her hand. Darcy seemed to understand that she did something that she wasn’t supposed to do, she climbed off of Nineball’s lap and ran over to Lou. The tiny brunette curled up on the blonde's lap nearly knocking the beer out of her hand and onto Debbie, she rested her head on Lou’s chest and snuggled into her; hoping that she wouldn’t get into trouble, and the only way to get out of it was by being cute. It worked because Lou simply kissed the top of her daughters head and wrapped her arms around her once Debbie took the beer from her hand and placed it on the table. 

“Remind me to never tell her a secret again,” Debbie smirked as the small brunette began to fall asleep in her wife’s lap.


	2. You’re Insecure Don’t Know What For

It was a Friday night, Dani was having a sleepover with Daphne and Rose, while Debbie and Lou went out for dinner. The tiny brunette was excited to spend time with her favourite aunts meaning she didn’t cause a fuss when her moms left her like she usually did. 

“Deb?” Lou shouted out into the house once she was back from dropping Dani off. She didn’t receive a response so she put the keys on the kitchen counter and headed upstairs. 

The blonde knew that nothing good can come from Debbie’s silence, it meant that she was either angry, upset or both; and neither mood ended well for the Australian. It also made it ten times worse that the brunette was five months pregnant and her hormones made her have regular mood swings. 

Once Lou was upstairs she made her way into their bedroom at the end of the hallway. She was met with her wife sat on the bed with a dress unzipped and around her waist, showing off her baby bump, and she had two other dresses laid out on the bed beside her. 

“You’re not ready yet?” Lou asked, she knew she should have just kept her mouth shut the second the brunette turned to look at her. 

“Do I look like I’m ready? None of my clothes fucking fit me!” Debbie yelled, Lou held her hands up in surrender and stood up from the bed. She stood in front of the mirror where the brunette was now standing. The dresses that were in her hand now on the floor by her feet and the other dress still clinging to her waist. 

“You look beautiful,” Lou said kissing her temple and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“You have to say that you’re my wife.” 

“It doesn’t make it any less true, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, even when you had those god awful pink streaks in your hair,” the Australian woman smiled causing the woman beside her to smile too. 

Lou stood behind the brunette and helped her get the black dress on properly, she zipped it up and placed a kiss on her neck. The two stood in front of the mirror, Lou’s hands were snaked around Debbie’s waist with her hands over her bump.

“I love you, you know, you always know what to say,” Debbie mumbled playing with the blondes fingers. 

“I love you too, more than anything in this world,” Lou smiled into the brunettes neck. 

With only a few weeks left in the pregnancy, Debbie hit rock bottom again and her being insecure about her body was taken out on Constance this time. The girl was sat on the couch eating a bag of chips with her feet resting on the coffee table, beside her was Dani. The two of them were watching some Disney movie that Debbie didn’t really care about. 

The older woman walked through the house and into the kitchen, seconds later she was back in the living room. She grabbed the bag of chips from Constance’s hand and turned off the tv. 

“What was that for?” The girl asked with a frown on her face, Dani was reaching her arms out to try and grab the bag from Debbie’s hands. 

“Where’s Lou?” 

“I don’t know I saw her in the kitchen earlier,” the girl shrugged and grabbed the bag from Debbie, still not daring to attempt to put the tv back on. 

“I don’t give a shit where she was earlier, I want to know where she is now.”

“Mommy said a no no word,” Dani said not realising her mom was in a bad mood. 

“It’s okay baby girl mommy is allowed to when she is angry at mama,” Debbie said to the young girl, who was now snuggled into Constance’s side. 

Seconds later the front door opened and in walked Lou. The woman still had her helmet on and a couple of shopping bags in her hand. 

“Where have you been?” Debbie asked as Lou placed her things on the coffee table in the living room. 

“Yeah please don’t leave us alone with her again she’s scary,” Constance said, which earned her a glare from the older brunette. 

“What did you do Deb?” Lou asked and the brunette just broke down in tears. The blonde quickly grabbed her hand and guided them into their bedroom. “Honey what’s wrong?”

“I hate being pregnant,” Debbie said once the tears had subsided, she was still clinging onto Lou’s shirt like her like depended on it. 

“No you don’t, you’re just having a bad day, what happened?” Lou questioned, she knew that her wife loved being pregnant because if she didn’t then she wouldn’t be carrying their second child. 

“Stupid clothes don’t fit anymore, I look like a fucking whale, and I swore in front of Dani. I’m sorry,” Debbie said as she pulled away from her wife’s embrace. 

“I’m sure Dani will be fine she knows not to curse, and as for your clothes we can go and get you new ones it’s simple.” Lou said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Debbie’s ear and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“You are beautiful, stop being so harsh on yourself, you look sexy,” Lou winked and the brunettes cheeks flushed a light pink colour. “Now how about we get into comfy clothes and tell the girls to come here instead of going out?” Lou suggested and Debbie felt relived. Not only at the fact that they don’t have to leave the house but also because they don’t have to find someone to look after Dani. 

When the girls arrived they ordered take out and just talked. The Australian could tell that her wife was comfortable and that was not something that was happening recently because she was so far on in the pregnancy. No matter what Lou did to help her the hormones always took control and made her an emotional wreck. 

Even after Debbie had given birth the hormones controlled her emotions. 

“Mama can we go see Aunt Tammy?” Dani asked Lou who was sat on the couch in the living room flipping through a Motorcycle magazine. She looked up at her daughter who was stood with a tiara on her head (gifted to her by Daphne Kluger) and Debbie’s heels on her feet. 

“Yeah baby, but you can’t wear your mums shoes,” Lou said, she placed the magazine on the coffee table and picked the young girl up and placed her on her lap. She gently took the shoes off of her feet and put them on the floor. 

“Your mum is gonna kill you if she see you in her precious Loboutins,” Lou explained as if the young girl would understand exactly why they were so ‘precious’. 

“Is Darcy coming too?” Dani asked as she climbed off of the blondes lap and grabbed the magazine from the table. She began to flip through it looking at the collection of bikes. 

“Yeah, why don’t you go get your mum and I’ll get Darcy ready, sound good?” Lou asked and the young brunette nodded her head before running upstairs. Seconds later she was back downstairs beside Lou. 

“Is she coming?” Lou questioned but Dani shook her head and skipped away. Lou put her things back on the couch and headed up to her and Debbie’s bedroom. 

“Debbie?” Lou called out when she entered the bedroom and the brunette was nowhere to be seen. She was met with no response, instead she heard a groaning noise coming from the bathroom. The blonde slowly opened the door to see her wife hunched over the toilet trying to hold her hair back. Within seconds she was by her side with the dark locks in her hand. 

“How are you feeling?” The Australian asked once Debbie sat back against the bath tub, Lou sat by her side and intertwined their fingers. 

“I-” Debbie couldn’t even finish the sentence because she was hunched over the toilet again. This time Lou was by her side as soon as she made the move, gently rubbing her back. After a few minutes the couple went back into the bedroom and laid out on the bed. 

“I’m sorry I know you had plans today,” Debbie mumbled into her wife’s neck. Lou just shook her head and ran her fingers through the dark locks. 

“We see Tam almost every day I’m sure Dani will understand,” Lou explained her voice soft, before placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. The two sat in silence for a moment until Lou heard sniffling noises coming from the woman beside her. 

She pulled away so that she could get a proper look at Debbie’s face. The woman had a single tear rolling down her cheek and her eyes were red. 

“What’s wrong?” Lou asked wiping the tear away with her thumb. 

“Why do you want me I’m a mess, you could have any woman you wanted. Why me?” Debbie questioned tears practically pouring out of her eyes now. 

“Why would I want anyone else, I have you. You’re everything I could have dreamed about and more, plus who else is there to steal me fancy clothes?” Lou said with a smirk on her face the last part making the brunette smile. When the tears subsided, the two just sat enjoying one another’s company on the bathroom floor (romantic right), that is until a tiny brunette came running into the room. 

“Mommy Darcy is crying,” she said holding onto the baby monitor. Lou stood up and so did Debbie, the pair followed their daughter into the youngest member of their families room. The baby was indeed crying, the Australian carefully picked her up out of her crib and rocked her gently to try and calm her down. 

When that worked Lou carefully positioned the girls head on her shoulder to make sure she would stay asleep, her and Debbie shared a look as Dani was trying to persuade the older brunette to pick her up. 

“Who else would I wanna do this with?” Lou whispered as she walked past her wife and out of the room.


	3. Bailed Out

"Honey your phone's ringing," Debbie called out to Lou, she made no effort to see who was calling and she definitely made no effort to take the phone to her wife. Instead, she just sat and let it ring until Lou quickly entered the room and answered the call. She went back into the kitchen meaning Debbie couldn't hear what it was about, but she assumed it wasn't anything good because a minute later the blonde walked back into the room shaking her head with an angry look on her face.

Lou grabbed her car keys from the coffee table and quickly placed a kiss on Debbie's forehead and mumbled something that sounded like 'I'll be back later.' The blonde got in the black Range Rover and headed down to the police station. Once she arrived she was told to wait in the waiting area.

She was sat there for about half an hour before someone actually came to talk to her about what happened with Dani. It was a good idea that the girl called Lou instead of Debbie because having to wait half an hour alone would make Debbie want to kill the girl, never mind the fact that she got arrested. Luckily Lou was the more laid back of the two and she waited patiently.

She was led through a variety of doors by a young police officer, and when they finally reached the holding cell where Dani was sat alone in the corner. She was hugging her knees to her chest and Lou thought that she looked smaller than usual, but the girl was probably doing that purposely because there was a man sat opposite her staring at her. In that moment Lou ignored the reason she was here and just wanted to get Dani out of there as quick as possible away from the man.

She signed all of the papers required and did everything else the officer needed her to do. It didn't take very long and around twenty minutes later he unlocked the cell door and Dani ran out and hugged her mother. Lou immediately wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter when she heard sobs coming from the girl, she kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter to try and calm her down. 

"I'm so sorry mama," Dani said once the tears finally subsided, Lou's heart broke a little at how defeated her daughter sounded. She just shook her head as if to say 'it's okay' and the two made their way out of the building, and into the car. 

"I'm gonna warn you now, your mum is not gonna be happy," Lou said when they got nearer to the house, Dani simply nodded. 

When the pair walked into the house, everyone including Darcy was sat in the living room with drinks in their hands and pizza on the table. Lou motioned for Dani to go up to her room while she spoke to Debbie about it because she knew that the brunette would more than likely react better if it came from Lou. 

The pair went into the kitchen to talk, confusion covered the brunettes face. However, it quickly turned into anger once Lou told her what happened. 

"Deb, you can't get angry -"

"I can do what I like," Debbie snapped as she stormed upstairs and into Dani's room. However, the anger soon disappeared when she saw her daughter curled in a ball silently sobbing on her bed. Debbie made her way over to the girl and sat down beside her. 

The girl slowly sat up when she felt a gentle hand running through her hair, she leaned her head on Debbie's shoulder and the two were silent until the tears stopped. Dani was the first one to speak.

"She left me mom."

"Who left you baby?" Debbie asked, her fingers still slowly running through the girl's hair. 

"Lucy, I didn't realise we weren't allowed to go into the field and when the cops came she just ran, I was so scared, I'm sorry," Dani mumbled and like Lou Debbie's heart broke a little at how her daughter sounded. She sounded heartbroken, something that Lou and Debbie had never heard from the girl. Debbie just hugged the girl, letting Dani know that she wasn't angry like everyone anticipated. 

"It's gonna be okay honey, do you want me to get you anything?" Debbie asked, her voice soft and if Dani needed any more confirmation that Debbie wasn't angry at her, that was it. The girl simply shook her head and Debbie left the room. 

When Debbie was back in the living room, Lou looked a little shocked that she was calm and that none of them heard any yelling. 

"She fucking left her alone," Debbie snapped, this caught the attention of everyone in the room. Darcy looked at her a little confused, but then she seemed to understand who the 'she' was and made her way upstairs to check on her sister.

"You're gonna need to be a little more specific Debs," Lou chuckled a little. 

"Lucy, the cops came and she just left her alone, I'm gonna kill her," Debbie said, Daphne (who was sat opposite the two) raised her pointer finger with a confused look on her face. 

"Are you killing Lucy or Dani?" The actress asked and beside her Tammy just put her face in her hands and sighed. 

"She's obviously not killing Dani," Tammy said and the actress shrugged her shoulders and sat further back on the couch with a slight frown on her face. 

"Am I the only one who's remotely curious as to why she got arrested?" Constance asked from her place on the floor in front of the couch. The group then focused their attention back onto Debbie and Lou, and waited for the pair to explain what happened.

"They were on a date or something and they went into this field to look at the stars and someone called the cops on them for trespassing," Lou explained and Constance pulled a face. "What's the face for?"

"I thought she stole something," Constance said dissapointment crossing her face as she handed a 20 dollar bill to Nineball beside her. Lou rolled her eyes at the two because of course they put a bet on what the girl got arrested for, she didn't expect anything less. 

The group fell back into normal conversation until Darcy came running downstairs with her leather jacket on and her shoes. Lou and Debbie shared a look because they knew exactly what the girl was going to do, despite being the younger sister she was very protective over Dani and she would do anything for her, including going to teach Lucy a lesson for leaving her sister. 

"Get back here Darcy!" Debbie yelled and the girl turned on her heal and walked into the living room with a frown on her face. 

"Where were you going in such a rush?" Lou asked even though she already knew the answer. Darcy shrugged her shoulders but she quickly started speaking when Lou glared at her, if she wasn't a criminal she would probably make a pretty good cop; because all she would have to do is look at them and they would admit to their crime. 

"I was just going to speak to Lucy for Dani," Darcy explained, but Lou knew that there would be a little more that just speaking and she didn't want her other daughter to get arrested, because it wasn't fun having to wait for half an hour just to sign some papers. 

"No you're not, sit down," Lou said and Darcy sat in the empty seat beside Tammy, where she was originally sat before she went upstairs. Not long later Dani walked into the living room and sat in between Constance and Nineball, for the rest of the night the ten of them just watched movies and ordered even more pizza because according to Constance 'one pizza is not enough'.


	4. Sweet Dreams

At around 2 a.m. Debbie wakes up to the sound of giggles coming from the next room. She sits up slowly and looks to her right where her wife is still sleeping soundly then quietly makes her way to their daughters room. 

The lights were on and the giggles were louder, Debbie poked her head through the gap in the door and saw Dani and Darcy sat on the rug in the middle of the room, playing with their stuffed animals. The girls didn't notice Debbie watching them until Lou came up behind the brunette and made her jump. A small squeak left her lips and the young girls turned to look at the door and saw both of their mothers. 

Dani looked at Darcy with wide eyes before the two scurried onto the bed, they pulled the covers over their heads in hopes that their parents couldn't find them. Debbie and Lou smirked at each other before they made their way into the room. Lou sat on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled back the covers to reveal two giggling brunettes. 

"What on earth are you two doing awake? We put you to bed hours ago," Lou said and the girls sat up on the bed, their hair all over the place and a small stuffed animal in each of their laps. When they made no effort to respond to Lou, Debbie joined the three of them on the bed as she sat behind the blonde; with her arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting on the Aussies shoulder. 

"Darcy had a bad dream," Dani explained and Lou's expression softened a little as she looked at her four year old daughter, who had a slight pout on her lips and her eyes now round. It was something that she did to get out of trouble and it worked most of the time, if Debbie wasn't there. The young girl knew that all she had to do was make a face and Lou would let her get away with murder. 

"Baby why didn't you come and wake us?" Debbie asked and the girl shrugged her shoulders and looked at the bear in her lap. 

"It's sleepy time and you say that we have to stay in bed," Darcy explained and Dani nodded her head in agreement. 

"You did say that mommy," the 8 year old sassed causing Debbie and Lou to smile at the girl. But their attention soon turned back the Darcy who was still staring at the bear in her lap. 

"Darce honey, if you're having a bad dream you're allowed to come and wake us, well wake mommy anyway," Lou said earning an elbow to the ribs from Debbie. Darcy finally looked up from her lap and at her parents, she crawled across the bed and placed herself on Lou's lap. The Australian immediately wrapped the young girl in a hug and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. 

"Do you want to talk about your dream? Sometimes that helps," Lou suggested and Darcy nodded her head slightly, so they sat further on the bed so their backs were pressed against the wall. Dani quickly made her way into Debbie's lap and the three of them waited patiently for Darcy to explain her dream. 

"We were in a swimming pool and a shark came and you and mommy swam away with him and left me alone," the girl explained her voice sounding distraught, Lou and Debbie shared a look and the blonde was trying so hard not to laugh. She bit her lip and hugged the young girl tighter to stop herself from laughing, because they both knew that the girl would be very upset if she knew they were laughing at her. 

"Mommy can we watch a movie?" Dani asked looking up at Debbie with hopeful eyes. Darcy perked up at this suggestion and looked up at Lou with her eyes wide and a smile on her face. 

"Baby it's nearly 3 a.m. you two need to get back to sleep," Debbie said and Dani crossed her arms across her chest and tried to get away from Debbie.

"Please Mommy," Darcy pleaded as she looked between her parents. 

"Fine, but if you're grumpy tomorrow you're going to be in trouble," Debbie said and the girls practically jumped off of their mothers laps and ran into the master bedroom. Debbie and Lou followed them and when they walked into the bedroom, Dani and Darcy were already in the middle of the bed under the covers. The couple joined them and settled down on each side of the girls. 

"What movie do you want to watch?" Lou asked, she quickly turned the tv on and went straight to Netflix. She knew exactly what they wanted to watch, but she asked anyway hoping that they might chose a different movie for once; they didn't. 

"Trolls!" Dani and Darcy exclaimed at the same time. Beside them Debbie rolled her eyes because she had seen the movie so many times that she could probably recite the whole thing. Lou felt the same but she glanced over at the girls beside her and all she could see were their heads, their bodies covered up by the bed sheets and they looked ecstatic. 

"Are you sure?" Debbie asked before her wife played the movie, hoping that they would change their mind but they simply nodded their heads so Lou clicked the play button. 

About 20 minutes into the movie Darcy was asleep, her head was resting on Debbie's chest as she cuddled into her side. Soft snoring sounds were coming from her every so often. Not long after that Debbie fell asleep herself, leaving Lou and Dani watching the movie. The two of them were slightly sat up with their backs resting against the headboard and their arms resting on their stomach. 

Dani made it through the entire movie, which Lou wasn't too pleased about because she knew the girl was going to be in a terrible mood when she wakes up because of her lack of sleep. Luckily it was a Saturday so none of them had to get up early, apart from Debbie she would still be out of bed and ready before 9 a.m. no matter how little sleep she got the night before. 

Lou turned off the tv once Dani was finally sleeping, she kissed each one of them on the forehead, before pulling the covers over them probably and then finally settling down herself. She looked at the alarm clock by her bed and the bright green numbers read 5:32 a.m. 

"Sweet dreams my loves," Lou whispered and gently wrapped her arm around Dani so that they were cuddling, but mainly so that she had more room on the bed because the girl usually sleeps like a starfish; unless someone cuddles her then she curls into a little ball and doesn't move all night. 

The next morning Debbie woke up at around 8 a.m. she slipped out of bed careful not to wake anyone up and headed downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee. To her surprise Constance and Nineball were sat on the kitchen counters with their own cups of coffee. 

"Morning," the two said to the very confused Ocean. 

"Why are you in my house, drinking my coffee?" 

"You gave us a key duh, and we've been out all night and have no coffee in our apartment," Constance shrugged and the two jumped off of the counter and sat on the barstools. The three of them sat in a comfortable silence until Darcy walked into the kitchen holding her stuffed bunny by its ear, her shirt slightly hanging off of her shoulder and the bottom of it half tucked into her bottoms. 

"Morning baby girl," Debbie greeted and held her arms out, the girl slowly walked over to her and climbed onto her lap. Darcy was very clearly still tired but she was like Debbie, she couldn't stay in bed once she was awake. Unlike Dani and Lou who would stay in bed all day if they could. However, about 20 minutes later Dani joined the four of them, she wasn't as tired as Darcy; who was now asleep in Debbie's lap. 

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep okay?" Debbie asked and Dani simply nodded her head before sitting on the barstool next to Constance. 

"I'm hungry," Dani said as she sprawled the top part of her body of the counter. Debbie rolled her eyes at how dramatic her daughter is, and stood up with Darcy still asleep in her arms to grab the cereal for Dani. She gently poured some in a bowl, followed by the milk and placed it in front of the girl. 

"So where did you two go last night?" Debbie asked Constance and Nineball who were already on their third cup of coffee. 

"Oh we started off at Daphne and Rose's house but then they got tired so we left at around 1-ish and went to Lou's bar because. You know free drinks," Constance said and Debbie nodded her head slightly. They fell back into a comfortable silence, Debbie knew that the pair weren't very good at communicating in the morning and they were even worse with a hangover; so she simply sat and enjoyed the rare silence that consumed the house. That was until Dani dropped her spoon in the bowl and it made a loud noise. 

"Sorry," Dani said when Constance and Nineball groaned simultaneously. The girl gently pushed the bowl away from her and jumped off of the barstool. 

"Where are you going?" Debbie asked and Dani stopped in her tracks and turned to face her mother. 

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the doorframe. Seconds later Lou was behind the girl and she swiftly scooped her into her arms. Dani let out a squeal causing Constance and Nineball to groan again, when the noise didn't stop the two hopped off the stools and went into the living room. 

"What's with them?" Lou asked as she made her way over to Debbie with the 8-year-old on her hip. 

"They were at the bar all night, their heads are a little fragile," Debbie said with a chuckle and Lou had a smirk on her face. She made her way over to one of the cupboards in the corner and grabbed a pan and a wooden spoon and handed them to Dani. She placed the girl on the floor and told her to go into the living room and play drums with it. The brunette happily obliged and skipped away. 

They heard muffled groans and the two of them telling the girl to 'stop' and 'go away'. When Dani came back into the kitchen with a proud smile on her face Lou held her hand out for her to high five. 

"Well done kid, that will teach them to not drink all of my alcohol again," Lou said and Dani replied with a 'yeah!' even though she had no clue what her mom actually meant. 

"We're leaving your child is too loud, maybe Tammy will look after us," Constance said and the two left the house, leaving the four of them alone once again. 

"Darcy do you want to play drums?" Dani asked her younger sister who had woken up at the sound of the spoon hitting the pan earlier. She quickly perked up at the suggestion and nodded her head as she tried to get off of Debbie's lap. 

"No," Lou said her accent thicker than usual, as she quickly took the pan from the girl's hand and put it back where it came from. 

"Why?" 

"Because it was just to get your aunts to leave,” Lou explained and the small brunette just frowned. 

“Why?”

“Because they need to sleep,” Lou said and Dani left it at that and skipped into the living room, with Darcy following close behind. Once again the house was silent, Lou and Debbie were sat on the barstools each with a cup of coffee in their hands. However they were quickly on their feet and in the living room once they heard a high pitched crying noise. 

“Dani what did you do?” Lou questioned as Debbie was sat on the couch trying to soothe the crying four-year-old. Darcy’s cheek was bright red and it was already starting to bruise a little. 

“Nothing,” Dani mumbled as she looked down at her feet, avoiding all eye contact with both of her mothers. 

“Look at me Danielle, what did you do to your sister?” Lou said her voice calm but Dani knew that there was no coming back from this, she was in trouble no matter what and lying about the situation would only make it worse. 

“She was annoying me so I pushed her and she fell into the table,” the brunette explained still looking down at her feet, despite Lou telling her to look at her. She quickly glanced at both Debbie and Lou, trying to gauge their reactions but they had the same expression and Dani didn’t know what it meant; so she went back to looking at her feet. 

“How many times do we have to tell you that it is never okay to hurt someone? And yet you hurt Darce time and time again she’s your sister for Christ’s sake, apologise now and then sit there and don’t move,” Lou pointed to the couch behind her, and the brunette mumbled an apology to her sister before sitting on the couch with a scowl on her face. 

Debbie and Lou left the room, Darcy still in Debbie’s arms, and went into the kitchen again. The blonde sat down on the barstool and sighed dramatically. 

“Remind me why we ever thought it would be a good idea to have kids,” Lou said with a smirk, the comment earned her a playful slap on the arm from Debbie. 

“You better get used to it honey it’s only going to get worse when they’re both teenagers,” Debbie said and Lou sighed again. The brunette silently handed Darcy to Lou and went to check on Dani to make sure she wasn’t doing anything she wasn’t supposed to. 

“Please don’t ever grow up, stay like this forever,” Lou mumbled into Darcy’s hair and pulled her into a tight hug. The pair stayed like that until Darcy started squirming and was more interested in the coffee cup in front of her. The Australian simply smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.


	5. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep seeing these videos of people pretending their younger family members are invisible and I got inspired, also I can totally see Constance doing something like this and Nineball just going along with it.

“Okay so what you gotta do is sit on this chair and I will cast the magic spell,” Constance said pointing to the chair, Dani happily sat down as her aunt placed the blanket over her. Nineball was sat on the couch with her phone recording the whole thing (for Constance obviously). 

Constance said a few made up words that sounded like something straight out of a Harry Potter spell, she quickly removed the blanket and the two of them gasped dramatically, pretending they couldn’t see the five-year-old. The young girl sat on the chair giggling to herself believing that she really was invisible. 

“Con where did she go?” Nineball said the camera still in her hand recording the whole thing. “Dani?” She said loudly causing the girl to laugh again. 

Dani carefully climbed off of the chair and grabbed a pillow, she held it out in front of her and the women pretended that it was floating. Constance quickly sent a text to Daphne telling her to come into the room and act all freaked out because of the ‘floating’ pillow. The actress came in seconds later, and did exactly what she was asked to do. 

“Why is the pillow floating?” Daphne asked and Dani’s face dropped, it was as if it had just clicked that she was actually invisible, even though she wasn’t. 

“Aunt Daphne it’s me,” Dani said as she dropped the pillow and tugged on Daphne’s arm. However the girls stayed in character and continued to pretend that they couldn’t see her. 

“Oh my god it fell, what did you guys do?” Daphne questioned and that’s when Nineball spoke up. 

“Constance did something and turned Dani invisible and now we don’t know where she is,” Nineball said, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. Dani stopped tugging on Daphne’s arm when she realised it was useless because she was ‘invisible’.

“I’m right here,” Dani said her voice small, and Daphne was about to stop the prank when Dani’s eyes filled with tears; but Constance shook her head slightly and she decided against it letting it carry on a little longer. When nobody acknowledged her again she ran out of the room and upstairs, the second she left the room the three women burst into a fit of laughter. 

“This is so mean you guys, also I’m leaving because I don’t want to be here when Lou and Deb find out you made their daughter cry,” Daphne said as she grabbed her coat and purse from the chair in the corner of the living room. “Goodnight Dani, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Daphne called out before leaving the house. Dani quickly ran down the stairs with a hand full of paper with scribbles on it. 

“No don’t go,” Dani cried out as she sat on the floor near the front door, the papers scattered out in front of her. She sat there for a few minutes before gently picking them up and putting them into a small pile, she then made her way back into the living room and put them on the coffee table. 

“Is it just me or did that paper float in here, Dani are you here?” Constance said looking at the paper on the top of the small pile. It almost made her stop the prank when she read what was on it, she gently nudged Nine’s arm to get her to look at it. 

Mommy and Mama, I am invisible but I am here and I am okay, love Dani. 

Nineball looked at Constance with narrow eyes and her eyes brows furrowed. The pair found it incredibly sweet that Dani believed she was actually invisible and that her first thought was to let her parents know where she was because she knew they would worry. Any normal person would stop the prank but Constance isn’t any normal person, she found it too hilarious to stop now. 

“Hey Dani if you’re here we should take a picture,” Constance said and Dani wiped her eyes on her sleeve and practically bounded over to sit on the couch next to Constance. Nineball quickly stood up and snapped a picture of the two, she turned the phone to show Constance and Dani was nowhere to be seen on the picture. The two could see the wheels in Dani’s head turning trying to understand what was going on, however she soon gave up and just curled up in a little ball on the end of the couch; clutching a pillow to her chest. 

“What are Deb and Lou gonna say when we tell them their kid is invisible?” Nineball said as she sat back down in her original seat next to Constance. Dani perked up a little at the mention of her moms but she was still curled in a little ball. 

“I don’t know, I don’t even know how to get her back,” Constance said and that caused Dani to cry again, this time it didn’t stop and about a minute later the front door opened and closed. 

“Dani?” An Australian accent called out. 

“Shit,” Constance said as Dani ran out of the room tears still streaming down her face. The two women shared a look and Constance quickly grabbed the papers that Dani had placed on the table and threw them behind he back of the couch, so that Lou and Debbie didn’t know what happened. 

“Do you two want to explain why my daughter is crying?” Lou said as she stormed into the room with an angry glare on her face. Constance and Nineball shrunk into the couch hoping that it would just swallow them both whole. However, it didn’t and the two of them were becoming uncomfortable under Lou’s gaze, now they knew why Dani is so well behaved because her mother if scary when she’s angry. 

“Wait you can see her?” Constance said regretting it immediately as Lou stepped closer to the two of them, her glare getting impossibly angrier. 

“Cut the crap, what the fuck did you do to her?” Lou snapped. 

“There’s these videos going round on twitter of people making their siblings think they’re invisible, I saw them and was like damn I wish I had a younger sibling and then remembered Dani is basically my younger sibling,” Constance rambled and it only seemed to make Lou even more angry. 

“Get the hell up and go and tell her she’s not fucking invisible and then leave,” Lou said grabbing the two of them by the arm and leading them into the hallway at the front of the house, where Debbie was sat on the floor with her back on the wall hugging her daughter. The young girl was no longer crying but they could tell she was still incredibly upset. 

“Hey Dani we’re sorry, you aren’t invisible it’s just a prank,” Constance explained and the girl didn’t move her head from where it was buried in the crook of Debbie’s neck, and instead she gripped onto the woman’s shirt harder. Afraid that if she did let go then nobody would be able to find her.

“Yeah sorry girl,” Nineball said before the two left the house. 

“Come on let’s get you to bed baby,” Debbie said and the three of them headed upstairs, Dani was still clinging to Debbie like her life depended on it. They went into Dani’s room and when Debbie went to place the girl on her bed she shook her head and refused to let go of her. 

“You wanna sleep in our bed tonight?” Lou suggested and Dani nodded her head. So they headed into the master bedroom and placed the girl in the middle of the bed. Debbie and Lou quickly got ready for bed, Lou first and the Debbie so that Dani wasn’t left alone. The three of them were settled in bed and Dani was still clinging onto Debbie, however her grip wasn’t any where near as strong because she had fallen asleep. 

“Nineball and Constance are not allowed near her without anyone else being there anymore,” Lou mumbled as she gently ran her fingers through the young girl’s hair. Debbie bummed in agreement and not long after the two of them fell asleep too.


End file.
